Eternally Yours
by Chronos Mephistopheles
Summary: AU, RiSo - Even surrounded by battle and the faint allure of death, the forest heir's body relaxed in Sora's presence. His body recognized his mate and she was all that mattered. - begins with RiFem!So. Future Slash. Hiatus
1. INTRO: Love Story part 1

**Title:** Eternally Yours

**Author:** Chronos Mephistopheles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, or the characters. I do, however, own the plot

**Warnings:** Cursing, battles, clichéd forbidden love, iffy friendships, magical unintentional sex changes, and shonen-ai. You no like? Then don't read it. No one is forcing you.

**Chapter One**: We were both young

The world is vast, large, filled with life. There are desolate spots, where the sun shines brighter than everywhere else. These places are dry, covered with dirt and dust.

In dirt and waterless areas lives a race of beings. These people were thin and had dark skin. Clothing was made from the pelts of nomadic animals, houses were holes in the sand held up by moisture and pieces of wood.

There was a tribal leader, chosen by a great battle between all males in the clan; the battle occurring once every hundred summers. The current leader bore the name Lionheart, having the courage of a lion and a fighting style that matched the ferocity of the beast. Squall Lionheart was the most power in the tribe, but by decree of the Elders was forced to mate to have an heir.

A first for all leaders in the tribe, Squall's heir was female. Never had this happen before, the Elders were consulted. Through much discussion, the Elders decided the little princess of the desert would become tribal leader once old enough.

Sora, named after the beloved sky that carried the orb of life-bearing fire, was raised amongst the females until she had five summers.

With five summers, Squall took princess Sora to meet with the forest people. The people of the forest were pale, skin color matching that of the night orb. Their leader was never aging; his hair was spun silver, eyes of water green. His form was still that of a boy in his prime. The forest people lived for many years, High Lord Sephiroh having been ruler for past three leader family names. Sephiroth had his own heir, forest prince Riku with six winters. Riku was a smaller, mirrored image of his father. He had the silver hair and pale skin and lithe form; the only thing different was Riku's eyes. Riku's eyes were the color of aquamarine and glowed in the dark like an animal.

The two favorite children were quickly introduced and the two parents began to speak. The children ignored the slightly raised voices of their parents, analyzing each other. Other than his eyes, Riku's ears caught Sora's attention. They were thin and pointed. Sora reached up and felt her own; her's were rounded and wide. She lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling the rounded tip. She wanted to feel his ears. Did they feel like hers?

"What's wrong?" Sora looked up and saw Riku standing closer than before.

The shy girl turned her head away. "I'm different than you."

Riku's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yeah, you're a girl. And you're from the Desert Tribe." He let a smirk cross his face. "But I don't think you're like other girls."

That inspired curiosity, and Sora met Riku's gaze. "What do you mean," she asked in a hushed whisper.

Riku scooted closer and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Only a year older and he was so much taller than her. Not fair. "I don't think you have cooties." At her questioning look, Riku began to laugh. The sound was beautiful, clear. Her father's laugh was like a bark, comforting and safe, but Riku's was like a rushing waterfall, dangerous and beautiful. Sora had no clue what was so funny, so she sat and pouted, waiting for him to stop.

When Riku did, his smile was wide. It wasn't a smirk anymore, and Sora felt safe. "What do you mean you're different?"

Sora blushed slightly, lowering her gaze back to the floor. "I-I-I was wondering what your ears felt like." She turned her body away from him, the deer pelt dress flowing slightly around her knees.

"That's it?" Sora nodded and was answered with another chuckle. "Okay, you can feel my ears."

Sora's azure eyes widened and she stared at Riku in shock. "Really?"

Riku shrugged. "Yeah, but you have to keep quiet about it." He knelt down slightly, and on his knees he was almost as tall as her. "Dad says we can't let anyone touch our ears."

Sora asked mystified, "Why?" She was barely a thread away from Riku, the two watching each other's eyes.

"Something about my mate and stuff. I don't understand him." Riku gave a smile. "Go ahead, it is okay." Sora bit her pouty bottom lip and raised her hand. Eye wide, she stared at his ear in shock. It really was pointed. Riku pushed hair behind his ear so she could see it better and she smiled slightly in gratitude. His returning smile was immediate. With more confidence than before, she reached up and felt it. She traced the edge with the tips of her fingers, stirring the little hairs there. She felt the point and went down around the curve. Turning herself slightly, she reached to feel the spot right behind the ear, the spot where no one had hair.

"Riku, what do you think you are doing?!" The voice of the forest lord was swift and loud, startling the two children. Sora tumbled to the floor, Riku staring at his dad in worry. "No one is allowed to touch your ears!" Sephiroth stepped closer to Riku, picking his son up by the arm. "Did she touch it?"

"Dad – "

"Did she touch your ear?" Squall stepped beside his daughter, blocking her slightly from Sephiroth's view. The girl climbed up, and clung to one of her father's legs, watching the scene in worry. She didn't mean to make Lord what's his name mad! She didn't want Riku to get in trouble. "Did she?"

Riku gave a quick nod and Sephiroth glared at Squall. "You should keep your pups on tighter leashes Lion."

Squall's eyes narrowed. "Your cub wasn't protesting all the much either, Sephiroth." The two leaders met in a fierce glare; Riku looked over at Sora, eyes apologetic. Sora's glance mirrored his, and she mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

With no more words said, Squall took ahold of Sora's tiny hand and began to drag her back home, back to the desert. Sephiroth and Riku watching the two leave. Just before Sora was out of range, Riku raised a hand and called out. "Bye Sora!" His father and Squall glared at the six-winters boy, but Sora gave him a huge smile just before disappearing from his eyesight.


	2. INTRO: Love Story part 2

**Title:** Eternally Yours

**Author:** Chronos Mephistopheles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, or the characters. I do, however, own the plot

**Warnings:** Cursing, battles, clichéd forbidden love, iffy friendships, magical unintentional sex changes, and shonen-ai. You no like? Then don't read it. No one is forcing you.

**Author's Note **Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this 3000 plus word chapter. :) Hugs and love to all

**Chapter Two:** You were throwing pebbles

Flames danced around, lighting up the darkened forest in the night. There was a laugh and a gust of wind followed. A boy with sixteen winters stood in a clearing, aqua eyes twinkling in amusement. Silver hair glittered in the moonlight, the strands whispering across the pale smile. Long dark green robes fluttered in the breeze, and moved with him. Fire continued to flare around him, flames licking at his skin in waves. The boy was graceful, dodging the blaze like a dance, practiced and precise.

With another chuckle, the aqua eyed boy flicked his hand and another breeze flew by extinguishing the flame.

A second boy emerged into the clearing; his physique was a runner's. His skin was as pale, but instead of the silvery strands of hair he had deep red hair the color of his flames. Emerald green eyes glinted slightly in the moonlight. He wore an outfit similar to the prince, his shifting alongside leather. "Nice job, Riku." His voice echoed slightly around the duo, scorch marks on the moss and dirt slowly dissipated. "You should have no problems in battle."

The lord smiled, stretching. "It's not the battles I worry about, Axel." Aqua eyes surveyed the area. "I worry about my father."

"High Lord Sephiroth is too paranoid," Axel crossed his arms, the sound of leather rubbing against one another reaching their pointed, sensitive ears. The sound of footsteps was next, both boys turning in that direction. A boy around their age stepped out of the underbrush, slate colored hair falling over one eye. Garbed in dark died robes, a periwinkle blue eye met Riku's.

He gave a curt bow, a sweeping motion with the overly large sleeves. "Milord, Master General Axel." His voice betrayed no emotion but respect. "The High Lord has requested you remain away from the Regia. Lionheart is visiting the High Lord and requests that you do not interfere."

Riku nodded, his aqua eyes darkening somewhat. "Of course, I will remain away from the Regia and father need not worry about my presence appearing nearby." The slate haired messenger nodded, gave another bow and hurried off towards the Regia, undoubtedly reporting back to the High Lord.

Axel slung an arm over Riku's shoulders, the duo sighing. "Do you think the desert princess is going to show up too?" Axel's voice was barely that of a whisper. Riku shrugged, pushing off Axel's arm and stepping into the direct middle of the clearing. Emerald eyes watched as Riku began to cast magic again; this time drawing water from the air.

"If she does," Riku's voice began, "I do not care. Her business is her own."

Axel followed the young lord, watching the lithe form closely. "Really? I am sorry to say I doubt that, Riku." Riku shot him a glare, Axel continued. "You are going to end up ruling during her time, so it is imperative to know everything you can about her. Strengths, weaknesses, virtues and sins." He summoned a small fireball, the orb dancing across his fingers. "Plus I'm told you let her touch your ears."

Riku 'hmph'ed, letting the sphere of liquid fall to the forest floor. "I was seven winters Axel." The young lord raised a hand and traced the tips of his ears. Along the slight curve down the back of his ears were these odd shaped objects. They were long and thin in the middle, at the top of his ears the thin piece widened slightly and wrapped around what looked like a grip of some kind, and resting near the back of the lobe was a square like shape protruding from the thin part. The square was missing some pieces and made it incomplete. The two odd shapes on his ears were a light blue color. "How was I supposed to know?"

Axel laughed; peering at the shapes Riku had just traced himself. "What did the High Lord decide to do about it?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's focusing all his attention on those beasts that keep attacking." Riku glared at the dirt below his feet, part of it still moist from his water spell. "He thinks it won't be long before it's a large scale attack." Riku stretched his arms up into the sky, popping a couple joints throughout his form.

Axel's response was interrupted with footsteps. Two pairs, one lighter footed than the other. Both were heading in the Lord and Master General's direction. Axel stepped in front of Riku, taking position to protect him from any possible threat the runners may impose. There was a faint giggle, higher pitch, as the pursuer called out after the first. "Princess please! Lionheart would kill me if I lost you!" Riku could feel his eyes widen. Sora was here?

Riku examined the forest around Axel's tall figure, aqua eyes searching for that familiar color. There! Sora was running straight toward him. Behind the young princess was a young man, probably not older than Sora with spiky blonde hair and similar blue eyes. He reminded Riku of the desert's general, Cloud; maybe it was his son?

Riku reached over and pushed Axel out of the way as the desert princess came barreling out of the forest and into the clearing. Bright sky blue eyes widened in shock, Sora tackling Riku to the ground. Axel's reaction was immediate; fire erupted around the fallen duo as Axel moved to protect the young lord. The blonde's reaction was just as quick, a bright flash of light was seen, blinding the red head as the blond put himself between Axel and the two heirs.

Riku was laying flat on the ground, arms wrapped around the tiny waist of the deer pelt clothed Sora. Her legs were folded up, straddling his waist, and her hands were resting on his shoulders. Blue and aqua locked in a gaze. It wasn't until the blonde cleared his throat did either of them bother to move. With a flush the brunette stood and moved to stand beside the blond. Axel maneuvered around the duo and helped Riku up. Axel began patting Riku down, removing the dirt from his robes. Riku couldn't help but study Sora, the princess of the desert tribe. It was only to be expected really.

Sora gave Riku a nervous smile, tucking her vibrant brown hair behind an ear. "H-Hi Riku."

A smile spread across his lips. "Hello Sora." Aqua glanced over at the blond, dark blue eyes glaring at him. "Who is your friend?"

Sora's smile became less nervous, more like the smile she had so long ago. "This is Roxas," she hugged the blond boy, her smile being returned easily. "He's my personal body guard. Say hello Rox." Roxas raided the arm Sora wasn't clinging to in a friendly wave. Sora reached up and patted the top of one of Roxas's natural spikes. It reminded him of how one would treat a pet. Sora's gaze watched Axel with curiosity. "Who's he?"

After sharing a look with Riku, Axel gave an abbreviated bow. "I am Axel, Master General of the Forest clan. It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Sora released a giggle at the large grin Axel gave her, Roxas relaxing immensely. His gaze still nervously darted back and forth between Riku and Axel, but his body was no longer trembling from stress.

"What are you doing in the forest Sora?" Riku asked, stepping closer. The closer he was to her, the easier it was to breathe. His ears were ringing and his heart pumping blood faster than normal. Despite the panic like symptoms, Riku never felt freer.

"Well," the brunette swung her arms back and forth, rocking on her heels with a large almost silly grin, "Dad and the High Lord are meeting today to discuss the terms of our peace treaty, and I figured I could tag along and see you again."

Riku's smile was soft, giving a small nod. "It's good to see you again." Sora gave a small blush and stepped forward slightly. Roxas and Axel met each other's gaze; Roxas finally dropping into a relaxed stance, trusting both Axel and Riku.

"Riku," Sora's voice came out in a whisper so soft even his sensitive ears had to strain to hear it "Was the High Lord angry that I touched your ears?" Her worried eyes dropped to the dirt ground.

"Not as angry as I originally thought he was going to be," Riku's eyes darkened slightly in sadness. That was the worst lecture and punishment anyone could ever dream up. Sephiroth tortured Riku, not allowing the young boy to sleep for three days straight. Sometimes letting him eat, sometimes not. To Sephiroth, letting Sora touch his ear was worse than letting the girl willingly kill him.

Riku was bonded to her; Riku would never feel as complete as he did when Sora first touched his ear or if Sora was to ever touch his ears again. That was why his father was so angry, why he threw such a fit. It was understandable; Riku would never be able to make an heir unless he coupled with Sora. And the desert tribe was something just as horrible, almost as dangerous as the beasts.

Sora smiled, not worried anymore. "Can I talk to you in private, Riku?"

Roxas finally spoke once more, taking hold of Sora's tanned hand. "Sora, I cannot leave you alone. Lionheart would kill me, and then Dad would resurrect me and kill me again." His eyes were large with worry, his grip on her hand strong but not bruising.

"If I made Axel leave the clearing with you, could you go?" Roxas nodded and began walking out of the clearing, just outside the edge.

"Lord Riku!" Axel growled, "We're supposed to be training."

Riku shrugged, and pointed in the direction Roxas went. "Go and be silent. Father won't know unless you tell him yourself." With another animalistic growl, Axel stomped off after Roxas robes billowing behind him. Aqua met blue and Riku's smile grew. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Sora's face began to glow red, bringing the memory of that day to the forefront of Riku's mind. "Well, I was wondering if, well…" She stepped forward and took one of Riku's hands in her own. Blue peeked up at him from beneath brown bangs. "Can I touch your ears again?"

Riku chuckled, his eyes glittering in happiness. Honestly, the lord thought Sora would never even speak to him again, much less want to touch his ears. He gave a small nod, kneeling down before the desert princess. Once again he was surprised at how tall he was compared to the girl. "Go right ahead, Sora."

Sora's smile was large. Gingerly she tucked a strand of hair behind the ear and moved to stand perpendicular to his body. Riku closed his eyes, relaxing as Sora traced his ear once again. It was comforting, it was soothing.

It was…arousing.

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's tiny waist, pulling her closer. Sora twitched slightly in his grip but a giggle was released. Not too freaked out. She traced his ear again and again, Riku leaning into her, head resting on her stomach, eyes closed, breathing slightly heavily. Sora then ran her fingers through his hair, tilting Riku's head toward the sky. When contact stopped, other than Riku's arm around her waist, Riku's eyes opened.

Sora was right there, staring at him in awe. The light from the faint fire orb in the sky danced in her hair, making her look magical. Riku watched as Sora licked her lips slowly, and she slowly began to bend. Her eyes began to slip closed.

"Sora!"

The two heirs to the forest tribe and the desert tribe flew apart. Eyes wide and in shock, mimicking the event eleven summers before. Roxas was walking speedily towards the two, his own shock apparent. "We gotta go."

"What?" Sora stumbled to her feet, eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why?"

"Dad knows you're here!" Sora's face went pale and she turned her attention to Riku. With a quick disappointed glance, Sora took Roxas's outstretched hand and the two took off back to the desert. Axel finally approached the lord, an apprehensive look across his face.

"What happened Axel?" Riku's voice was deeper than he remembered, and slightly raspy.

Axel scratched the back of his head, disturbing the mass of spiky red hair. "Roxas found out about the bond." Riku dropped his head into his hands in defeat. "He was wanting to know what Sora was doing, and I told him about the mark; about how Sora is bonded to you. And he freaked."

"Axel," Riku moaned in anguish.

"Yes Riku?"

"Father's going to be furious."


	3. INTRO: Love Story part 3

**Title:** Eternally Yours

**Author:** Chronos Mephistopheles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, or the characters. I do, however, own the plot

**Warnings:** Cursing, battles, clichéd forbidden love, iffy friendships, magical unintentional sex changes, and shonen-ai. You no like? Then don't read it. No one is forcing you.

**Chapter Three: **I close my eyes and the flashback starts

"I told you not to follow!" The furious voice of the desert tribal leader flowed throughout the area. Curious people glanced at the shouting leader and the flinching princess. With a sigh, the tribe returned to their dinner in the setting sun; the princess sitting on a mound of sand, eyes clinched tightly shut as she listened to her father. "The forest tribe would love to destroy you. They get rid of you and the desert tribe would fall!"

Squall was pacing in the fine sand, bare feet making small marks, eyebrows furrowed in a combination of confusion and anger. "Why would you want to come anyway?!"

Sora finally spoke, her eyes slowly opening. "I wanted to see the forest. I only catch glimpses of it when I go help hunt." She pushed herself off the mound, crossing her arms. "I wasn't there very long." When Squall went to respond, Sora quickly blurted out "Roxas was with me!"

The blond in question's eyes widened in shock. Cloud and Squall turned their attention to the boy only a summer the princess's senior. "Roxas, is this true?" The blonde boy knew better than to lie to the tribal leader.

With a grimace, Roxas nodded his head. "I did go with her. I kept her from harm father." Roxas lowered his gaze to the ground, just waiting for the moment Cloud would dismiss him and punish him. He should have followed orders; he should have kept the princess back here with the tribe. He should have –

"At least she wasn't alone Squall." Cloud's voice was soft in comparison to his leaders. "Roxas is trained more than enough to keep her safe from the attacks." The blond general's gaze rested on his son, his eyes twinkling with some form of amusement. He, as well as the whole desert tribe, knew that Roxas had sworn his life to Sora; the boy would follow the princess to the ends of the earth.

Sora and Roxas met each other's gaze, questioning looks on their visages. "You're not angry at me for going in the forest?" Sora questioned softly.

"Nonsense," Squall's voice was filled with some emotion Sora couldn't place. She didn't recognize it in her father's tone. "I am angry at you for disobeying me. But you must be much more careful. There has been an increase in conflict along the edges of the tribe." Squall kneeled in front of his daughter, stormy eyes softening. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He brushed a stray strand of her unkempt shoulder length hair behind one of her ears.

Sora smiled, taking her father's hand in her own. "Don't worry Dad. Cloud trained me himself, and Roxas goes with me everywhere. I think I'll be alright."

"I know." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I just worry." Roxas's tensed up form relaxed; they weren't in trouble for now.

.:.:.:.

Riku was pacing alongside the Regia, trying to sort his thoughts and feelings from each other. Sora reappearing in his life was a shock; the princess wasn't supposed to enter the forest until her eighteenth winter. And when she touched his ears… Riku shook his head. Following that train of thought wasn't helping him at all!

When Sora touched his ears all those winters ago, he became bonded to the girl. Once the young forest lord was physically mature, his body would stop aging completely. Riku would maintain the body of a seventeen winter boy until he mated with her. It was a defense mechanism their bodies had created during war times. Quite often the boys would be betrothed by their tenth winter, having been claimed by a mate with markings on their ears, and they would then be sent into battle. If the war lasted much longer than anticipated, the boys would freeze in aging until they could return to their mate.

Riku leaned against the largest tree in the forest, easily seven arm spans around. In the uppermost branches was where the Regia was located, and his father. Riku rubbed his eyes, allowing himself to yawn. How many days had it been without sleep? Three? Four? Ten? Who really knew?

His aquamarine gaze raised to the canopy, watching as birds with overly long tail feathers fluttered above. They could see the sky so easily…

_Go to her. _It was so simple, speaking with Sora. Just peering into her eyes broke all the masks Riku had perfected over the years. He became shy, quiet, kind. Not the image he worked so hard for his father: outspoken, loud, obnoxious. He was an obnoxious prince in his father's presence, and a gentle boy in Sora's. He didn't have to hide behind the masks with her there. _Go to her._ Sora let him be himself.

It was almost like no time passed between them at all. She was so easy to speak to, just like when they first met. There were no hesitations or 'what ifs' when he was with her. _Go to her. _He didn't have to second guess his word choice. He was natural around her, and he loved it.

No, he loved HER.

Riku sunk to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. _Go to her._ "I love her," he whispered to himself, eyes clenched tightly. "I want to be with her." _Go to her! _Riku ran his long fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He heard about this, these cravings. Zexion told him about it back when his ears were first touched. His body craved the touch of his mate.

The first time his ears were touched, his body recognized Sora as his mate. The second time his ears were touched, especially after such a long period of time, sent his body into fits of lust. Riku bit his bottom lip, feeling the skin break. His whole body was trembling; how could he make it stop? _Go to her. _How? What did Zexion tell him? Physical contact with his mate. Make it stop forever? Mate with her.

Riku's ears picked up footsteps. Someone was walking toward either him or the Regia. There was the whisper of leather hide, had to be either Axel or one of the soldiers. All members of the battle company had leather woven into the robes they would wear. With a quick glance up, Riku spotted the slate hair of Zexion. The forest tribe's strategist and archivist gazed at his trembling lord with something akin to interest.

He knelt beside Riku, the valuable records of the tribe on the forest floor. "What troubles you?" periwinkle orbs surveyed his form. Riku watched as compression crossed the normally impassive schemer's face. Zexion pried Riku's hands from the lord's robes, ignoring the way they clung desperately. "I assume you allowed Sora to touch your ears again." The wiser man ignored Riku's needless nods. "You need to bathe, cleanse yourself. While her presence remains on your form you will be stuck in this state."

Zexion pulled Riku's head up, making the lord gaze into his eyes. "I suggest you approach the High Lord about this." Riku's eyes were wide, dilated, filled with myriad of emotions. Zexion almost clicked his tongue in disapproval. He remembered those days all too well. It would by hypocritical of him to say anything. "I'll retrieve Axel; you two are close. Let him help you bathe." The normally calm-paced schemer darted towards Axel's quarters, leaving Riku to his own devices once more.

The silver haired lord tugged his hands out of his robes (for fear of ripping such high quality fabric) and digs them into the ground. He clung to the roots of the Regia tree. _Go to her._ It was overwhelming, all the thoughts. _Go to her. Her skin is soft. Go to her. Her hair is silky. Go to her! She likes your ears. Go to her! Go to her!! Go to her!!! She is your mate. GO TO HER!_

Riku growled, holding back the urge to temporarily bind himself to the ground. He was stronger than this. Mere emotion would not ruin everything he worked so hard for!

The red-haired general was much faster than the strategist and reached his side much more quickly. "Milord, I'm going to carry you to the river." Riku didn't physically respond. He couldn't really. "I've asked Zexion to relay your status to the High Lord." Riku reacted then. His gaze snapped toward Axel, his head shaking back and forth. Axel rolled his eyes, gingerly pulling Riku to his feet.

Riku clung to Axel; _don't let go. If you let go, you'll go to her. So let go. No!_ Riku managed to find his voice. "Axel, i-if I l-l-let go, please stop me." Axel raised an eyebrow. "Please."

Wrapping an arm around his future High Lord, Axel began leading him to the river. "Of course! I got your back, Riku."

.:.:.:.

Sora fell back into a mound of sand, giggling at the shapes her eyes found in the clouds. So many different objects to find. She pushed herself up, her eyes finding Roxas standing in the dirt not too far away. Roxas was in general within a couple arm spans of Sora; never too far to be a hindrance in protecting her. His blue eyes watched every thought, every emotion, every little thing pass through Sora's form.

He read her easily. After sixteen years of following the girl around, she was almost predictable. A slight head tilt to the side? Sora was thinking. Pink tongue peeking out from between her lips? Sora was in deep thought. Cock a hip to the right? Sora was angry. Cock her hip to the left? Mild irritation. Playing with her hands? Nervousness. Roxas knew it all.

"Rox, why don't you relax with me?" Her voice had a faint lilt in it, she was happy. And that was all that really mattered. "Father let us go easily. We won't be punished now."

The blond boy shook his head. "I don't want to risk an encounter today, Princess. That's just what we need if you want the Lion to kill me." Sora erupted in a fit of giggles, a small smile plastering itself on Roxas's face in response.

What did Sora do when she was scared? Roxas's eyes knit together in confusion. He had never seen Sora scared. Even when her father was informed of their forest wandering, the princess was only worried. She knew her father wouldn't do anything irrational. But scared? Sora never showed fear. Never.

Roxas let himself peer around the area some more, gaze resting on the tribe's settlement only a minute away. They were safe. There was nothing else around for hours, not including the forest. It would be alright for Roxas to lay beside Sora for a little bit. Not too long though.

He sat beside the still giggling form, flopping back onto the sand. Sora quickly flipped her form around to wrap her arms around the blond and rest her head on his shoulder. "Rox, do you think I'm going to see Riku again?"

Roxas's hand subconsciously ran through Sora's hair, relaxing the fretting girl. She was way too attached to the forest lord. "I think so." His voice was unsure, uneven. "It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he's going to be ruling the Forest tribe right? And you're destined to rule the Desert tribe, so you two would meet frequently to negotiate trade and peace." Roxas pulled the girl closer, nuzzling her hair. "I think it'll be the first true time that we'll have peace." The thought brought a smile to both teens faces.

"Rox?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"I've told you to call me Sora when we're like this." Roxas didn't have to glance down to see the indignant scowl. He held back a smile and responded.

"Of course, Sora."

There was a smile in Sora's voice when she spoke again. "Do you think that maybe…" Sora pulled away from Roxas's hug, uncertainty in her eyes. "Do you think Riku and I could… could get married?" The blond bolted up from his resting position.

"You want to bond with him?" Roxas's voice was slightly higher pitched, filled with confusion and anxiety. Sora nodded. "Well," Roxas cleared his throat, trying to retrieve his dignity, "I think it _could _be possible. But I don't know if the King would approve."

"He has to!" Sora adamantly nodded in agreement, as if her physically showing her hope would make it more likely to come true. "Dad always told me those stories of true love and love at first sight and all. He has to believe in it."

"You… You think Riku is your true love?" Sora nodded. Roxas sighed. "Maybe, he might. But who says Riku wants to get married to you? He might be betrothed or something."

"You know as well as I do that the forest tribe does not allow the lords to be betrothed." Sora crossed her arms, her gaze on the forest. "Riku can pick whoever he wants to bond with." The sun was going down, the light casting shadows and colors everywhere, bathing the nothingness of the desert in its warm glow.

Sora and Roxas stood, walking back toward the settlement together. "He can choose." Sora murmured to herself, eyes locked on the trees and shade of the woods. "He can choose whoever he wants."


	4. INTRO: Love Story part 4

**Title:** Eternally Yours

**Author:** Chronos Mephistopheles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, or the characters. I do, however, own the plot

**Warnings:** Cursing, battles, clichéd forbidden love, iffy friendships, magical unintentional sex changes, and shonen-ai. You no like? Then don't read it. No one is forcing you.

**Author's Notes**: I am so sorry about the long wait everyone. But I finally got my butt in gear and updated EY. I hope you like this chapter. It's crucial for plot development. Oh, and it has faint lime (lemme know how well I did, I don't have any experience in that kind of thing so its awkward to write). If you like my stories and want to see some of my original works, go to www (.) booksie (.) com (/) number (underscore) six

And I have a poll for the next story I am going to start on my page, do you think you can vote in it for me? THANK YOU! I love you all!

**Chapter Four: Romeo Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone**

The Regia was the forest's oldest tree. Withered and practically dead, the abnormally large tree trunk (large enough to house three families comfortably) was carved open and served as a meeting grounds. Parts of the bark remained, becoming steps for the citizens to reach the upmost canopy where the High Lord and his heir resided. The canopy was elaborately carved: the wood held shapes of the elegant birds that flew in their forest, animals that both worked with and against their peoples. The top was completely open, allowing all elements of weather to affect the insides.

High Lord of the Forest tribe stood just inside the Regia. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck, bright eyes staring his only son and heir emotionlessly. With the long sleeves flowing, Sephiroth beckoned his son closer. "I have been informed of the incident earlier."

Riku nodded, still dripping wet strands of hair clinging to his face. Riku's hands still trembled and his eyes darted between all the exits. His father sighed. "Even after cleansing she affects you?" Another nod. How uncharacteristically silent the young lord was being. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his son, leading him back to the large pieces of fluffy fabric they used as chairs.

"I can't get her out of my mind," Riku murmured, his hands reaching up to clutch his hair. "I know it's the instinct, but I can't stop thinking about her. I want her. I-I-I" Riku's whole body shook in Sephiroth's grasp. "I need her, Father."

Sephiroth nodded, tightening his grip. "I understand. Your body craves her attention. I might be able to convince the Desert Leader to allow you two to consummate." The heir's eyes widened and his senses stood at attention. He'd be allowed to mate with her. "Afterwards we can continue with our plans for you to marry the archivist's daughter."

"NO!" Riku tore away from his father, dropping into a battle stance. His cry called Axel inside the Regia in worry. "I don't want anyone but her! I only want Sora!" Riku's body was on high alert, an effect of when one thought their mate was threatened. "Only her. Only ever her!" His anger stirred the wind, throwing the small amounts of important items across the room.

Sephiroth stood calmly, taking in his son's defensive position. The High Lord could have every easily negated the magic, but that would only aggravate the young lord further. Despite the Forest Tribe's elegant physical appearance, it was only achieved through careful containment of the animal within; the basic need to protect one's mate overrode the logic and only caused problems. The High Lord wished to prevent a fight. "Only her?"

"Only her." Riku huffed. The wind began calming down slightly. "If I can't have her, I'll.. I'll just… die." Axel would smirk at the melodramatic phrase had the situation not been so serious. A crazed mate was bound to do just about anything, and Riku would be the one to pull off the impossible.

Sephiroth turned his gaze to the Master General. "Tell me Axel," the redhead stood at attention, "Do you think it's possible the Desert Leader would agree to a union?" The two teenagers stared at the High Lord in shock. Was he actually allowing Riku to mate with such an inferior species? "The even would not only bind the two tribes together, but it would provide more protection from the Heartless." The High Lord continued to murmur to himself while Axel went to Riku's side.

Riku's aqua eyes met Axel's green. "Am I hearing him correctly?"

"I think so."

"So I can ask to unite with Sora?"

The High Lord nodded and continued speaking to himself. Riku and Axel shared a brief look before darting out of the Regia and towards their respective rooms. They had to prepare quickly if they wanted to leave before Sephiroth changed his mind. The High Lord wasn't known for keeping his agreements.

Once dressed immaculately in his lord robes and Axel in his respective General armor, the two took off toward the Desert. After weaving in and out of trees and homes, occasionally using magic to traverse without walking. The normally three hour trip was cut to less than two.

The two males stood on the outskirts of the Desert tribe's temporary residence with something akin to fear. In their haste, they never contemplated the idea of Sora turning down the proposal, or if the King would even allow the two heirs to marry. Riku hugged himself around the waist, the fear causing wrinkles between his eyebrows. "What'll I do if she says no?"

"What if who says no?" The question came from the desert tribe's general; the blond had his enormous sword slung over his shoulder as he questioned the duo. The expression on his face was something similar to amusement. "May I inquire as to why you are here? Both the Master General and the young Lord." Cloud Strife clicked his tongue. "Does the High Lord know?"

"Hello Cloud," Axel greeted first. "We come in peace, bearing a question to ask your King."

"Then why not send your messenger Demyx as you always do? It must be a matter of great urgency."

"Don't mock us!" Riku growled, "It's a highly important matter. You'd think we would just send a _bard_ to deliver this?" Cloud gave a chuckle and Riku growled once more. "Why is this so amusing to you?!"

The blond general shook his head, a smile still resting on his face. "I'm sorry, Lord Riku. I did not mean to offend you." His eyes glittered and Cloud's entire form was relaxed. "Did you think the King was completely clueless as to your father's aggression so many years ago?"

.:.:.:.

Riku and Axel sat on a rather large hill of dirt, waiting for Cloud to return with the King. It was sunset, and the light show across the sky kept the two entertained. The lord ignored the confused gazes of the denizens and tried to keep his mind focused. It was hard to not obsess about Sora even more. Which of these people have spoken to her? Do they love her? Does she love them?

The King of the Desert Tribe came from the south, Cloud following by only mere footsteps. Squall Lionheart's storm grey eyes focused on Riku. "Welcome Lord Riku, I've been expecting you." He joined the two on the hill, leaving Cloud to stand behind him and oversee the area. The blond's eyes appeared to be searching for something.

Axel leaned back; relaxing some in Squall's presence, possibly to give the illusion the visit was no stress whatsoever. "How did you know we were coming?"

Lionheart's smile was comforting. The King knew more than the Forest tribe thought. "After Sora snuck away, I knew you would come eventually." He motioned toward Riku's ears. "Those markings only affirm that you have claimed Sora as your mate."

The lord fingered his ears, eyes cast to the ground. "You've known?"

"Since you and Sora first met." Squall turned to Cloud, "Any sign of them?"

"No, I thought Roxas would have returned with the Princess by now." Cloud frowned, tightening his grip on his sword. "Something's not right."

His admission was followed by a cry, "HEARTLESS!" The civilians of the tribe quickly grabbed their stuff and began the process of escaping while the soldiers grabbed their weapons and headed towards the scream. Riku, Axel, Squall and Cloud stood atop the hill, eyes scanning for the monsters of the shadows. Coming from the direction of the screams were two figures, one sporting a hairstyle similar to Cloud.

"Shit…" the general took off running, followed by Riku and Axel. Sora had to be with Roxas; her bodyguard wouldn't leave her behind.

Heartless sprung up from the ground, out of the very shadows each person cast in the moonlight. Nowhere was safe. With a huff, Axel flicked his wrists and summoned his chakra. "I'll cover you; you go save Sora." With a twist of his body, Axel's hands and weapons lit on fire and heartless smoldered in the blaze.

Cloud heaved his sword about with a speed surprising for its size. Easily he took five, six shadow heartless with a single swing and occasionally added a burst of magic to back his attacks up.

Riku however, just rushed straight past the enemies. If one came too close, the lord would use the wind trailing behind him as a shield to repel them. Roxas and Sora were running quickly, hindered only when Roxas had to bat an enemy away with his oddly shaped weapons. As Roxas destroyed yet another heartless, Sora was grabbed by a soldier and dragged back toward the writhing mass of blackness. "ROXAS!"

"Sora!" Riku could see the fear radiating off the boy as he tried to follow. Roxas would knock three heartless out of the way, and five more would appear. Riku used his wind, shoving some out of the way. Grasping his hand, Riku murmured, "Follow me" and led the young general-in-training to his charge. Riku would shove heartless out of the way, making it easier for the two to travel through the group, while Roxas would protect Riku if the heartless somehow managed to make it passed the barrier. Occasionally Roxas managed a small spell, a whirlpool of water out of nowhere, and Riku would attack the heartless with his hands.

There was another shriek and Sora crawled out of the shadow hoard. Her arms and legs were scratched, but she didn't appear to be too injured. Roxas helped her to her feet, practically carrying her back towards the encampment. The lord continued to fight off the heartless, finally throwing in some of the other magical spells he knew; a burst of flames, odd balls of ice that shattered the enemy on impact, and a small electrical storm that injured all in the area.

Axel eventually caught up to the trio, taking over the defense while Riku and Roxas switched positions. Even surrounded by battle and the faint allure of death, the forest heir's body relaxed in Sora's presence. His body recognized his mate and she was all that mattered.

There was a burst of energy and a large crater was formed with Cloud at the center, heartless either destroyed or repelled a couple hundred feet. "Let's move!" the general cried and motioned for them to hurry. If they could make it back toward the main battalion, the nobles would have no problem surviving: the heartless were deterred by large quantities of light.

A faint silence filled the air as Heartless and Desert Tribe paused in battle. Then the shadows faded back into the desert dirt, leaving the warriors in the remaining dregs of daylight. Squall joined the group, his grey blue eyes focused on his daughter. Sora clung to Riku with the intensity of a leech and Riku allowed it comfortably. With a faint smile the King turned his attention to the generals. "I would like to discuss the attack with you. I fear we may have another following shortly."

Axel nodded, "If there's any way I can help, I would love to do so." With another nod for acknowledgment, Cloud, Roxas and Axel began heading toward the King's designated hilltop and den. The King glanced at his heir over his shoulder. "I suggest you get your wounds checked, Sora. We can't risk an infection."

"I'll take her to the healer right away." Riku murmured, tightening his grip on Sora. He didn't want to let her go. The King followed his subjects and the Forest General, leaving the two tribal heirs to themselves. The animal inside Riku celebrated their solitude and urged him to pull Sora closer to him, grip her a little tighter. _Kiss her._

Sora's impossibly blue eyes glanced upwards, meeting Riku's. "The healer is our priestess. I think she should be just over this next hill." Riku lowered Sora's feet to the ground gently, treating her as if made of glass. It just made the princess blush and smile. Taking Riku's hand, she led him around the curve of the sand dune.

There was no sign of priestess or anything having lived on this side of the dune. _Kiss her. Take her. _The lord began fiddling with the edges of his sleeves. "Are you sure she's over here?"

Sora let loose a flurry of giggles, the smile on her face bright as the sun itself calmed the animal for almost a full minute. "No! I wanted to talk to you alone." She gripped Riku's sleeve and led him to a small area where they could sit. "Every time we get the chance to talk something happens." Riku agreed; his body was focusing on their single point of contact, Sora's grip on his sleeve. Sora scooted a bit closer, the sand between them building up in a faint mound. "Roxas told me that your body has recognized me as your mate."

_She knows! Even better! No reason for her to resist!_ "Yes," Riku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hand untangled hers from his clothes and held it gently. "But even if it hadn't I still would have loved you." He could feel her heart rate increase in his hand, "I liked you even before you touched my ear, Sora. I was probably bound to love you no matter what."

The Princess leaned against him, settling her temple on his shoulder, and hugged his arm. "So romantic, who taught you to speak like this?"

"I don't really have an answer." She hummed, snuggling closer. _Kiss her?_ Riku cleared his throat, trying to ignore the heat building inside. His neck felt impossibly warm and his hands felt as if they were trembling. "You know about my love for you and you know about the bond. May I" he tilted her face towards him, gazing into her half-lidded eyes, "kiss you?" _Do it!_

A slight nod was all he needed. Riku and Sora's met gently, the heat on the back of Riku's neck flared and threatened to consume him. A light brush of lips and they separated. More pressure was added with each kiss, their mouths opening and the exploration of each other's mouth was slow and deliberate. Riku did not dare rush this chance with Sora.

The heirs found themselves lying across the desert sand, Sora's body pinned slightly beneath Riku's. Her hands entangled in his hair, panting, body arching towards his, wanting and needing his body heat closer. Riku held himself above Sora, one hand cupping her face, feeling the escaping saliva slide down her cheek, the other helping him keep balance. They separated with a light smacking sound, both gasping for breath before rejoining. He lowered himself closer, groaning as her arching body finally made contact with his.

Sora's moans and whimpers reached Riku's ears and they set the animal instincts on fire. _Kiss her neck, suckle. Draw more from her. She sounds so wonderful. What if you laid between her legs? Imagine them wrapped around you._ Riku groaned, his stomach tensing as she drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. _Take her! No one will know. Take her._

They separated once more, Riku wiping away the saliva from her face. Two pairs of darkened eyes stared into one another before Riku drew away. He couldn't let the animal rule him completely. He was a Lord of the Forest Tribe. Animal instincts should be nothing to him. He sat on his haunches, pulling Sora up with him. It took a while for the two to regain their breaths, and Riku had to stop himself from staring at her heaving chest or the flush that seemed to cover her entire body.

"Let's…" Riku began "Let's meet with your father."

Sora gave a smile nod. "Okay"


End file.
